This is Pretty Gay
by HeresSharky
Summary: Okay So here's how this crack story came to be: My friend on Twitter read my Kakuzu fanfic, and since she RPs as Hidan, I RP as Kisame and our pal RPs as Kakuzu, she was like OMG MAKE ME A LEWD STORY WITH KAKUxKISAxHIDA AND MAKE SURE KISAME IS THE DOUBLE DONGER MONSTER And thus, this hilarious attempt at a very crappy, no effort put into it at all, lemon was made.


KAKUxKISAxHIDA

This wonderful story starts in a place called Bangin' Fuck Town, where our three very wonderfully homosexual partners live. Bangin' Fuck Town was very notorious for being the horniest town you could ever find, no matter where you looked, someone was fucking another person, or object, this includes rakes and cacti. But, that is of no importance, you see, Kakuzu, Kisame and Hidan all live in a cute little cottage, located in the outskirts of Bangin' Fuck Town. But, that all changed when the homophobes attacked, not really, there were no homophobes in Bangin' Fuck Town, everyone accepted each other for who they are, except pedophiles, those people were executed on the spot, no second thoughts about it.

But, let us continue on with the story, alright? It was a peaceful day in Bangin' Fuck Town, Kisame was cooking lunch for his two lovers, strangely, he was the only one who knew how to cook without burning the house down, but, he was quite proud of that. Humming a soft tune to himself as he was stirring some chicken and dumplings in a pot, he felt a dominant presence behind him, knowing it was the only person who could ever turn this shark into a submissive fool, the figure behind him was one of his lovers; Kakuzu. Looking behind him, he gives a toothy smile, showing off his razor sharp chompers of his that both Hidan and Kakuzu absolutely adored. Hidan was the main one who adored them, seeing as they can cause a grave amount of pain, and pain is one thing Hidan cannot get enough of, see, he is a major masochist, while Kisame and Kakuzu are dominant sadists, it was a wonderful combination that complimented each member, no pun intended, perfectly.

Moving along, as Kisame gave that signature smile of his, he took the ladle out of the pot, laying it to the side of the counter on a cutting board so it wouldn't make the counter dirty, thus, following up by walking over to the slightly shorter male, pulling him into a tight embrace once he was close enough, tangling his large, pale blue hands into the miser's medium length, deep brown, choppy hair. He then moved one of his hands underneath the older male's chin, tilting his head upwards for Kisame to be able to give him a tender kiss. Once the short kiss was broken, the shark-like male smiled once more, speaking up he asked Kakuzu, "So, how was your day at work, Kaki?" He always asked that question, but it was always nice to ask, just incase Kakuzu had a rough day at work, he would know what he could do to aid the male.

Kakuzu closed his eyes, sighing as he loosened his tie, taking it off after it was loose enough to fit over his head, "It was awful, Kisame, those damn clients of mine were doing nothing but bitching and moaning, and I mean it when I say moaning, two of them just decided to fuck on my goddamn desk! Do you know how gross that is for two random clients to do that, let alone in front of you!?" He roared loudly, if it were possible, steam would be erupting from his ears profusely, with that, Kisame knew he had to do something, and, being the housewife of the relationship, he had all day to create a plan of what to do if Kakuzu or Hidan came back home from work all grouchy.

Leaning down a little, allowing his mouth to come into contact with Kakuzu's ear, "Well, I'm pretty sure I know what to do for you since you've had a bad day, my dear." He purred into his lover's ear, then he quickly nipped at Kakuzu's ear, his sharp teeth puncturing it a bit, making Kakuzu grunt softly.

Kakuzu's bright, lime green eyes bore into Kisame's very soul, or at least that's what it felt like, "And what would that be, Kisame, dear?" His lips curled into a semi-sadistic smile, and oh, how that turned Kisame on, so very much, but Kakuzu already knew what Kisame's offer entailed, he just loved hearing Kisame admit what he was going to do, it pleased him for some reason.

Letting out a deep sigh, noticing he was already starting to show his members through the pants he was wearing, hell, they were even a little visible through the apron he was wearing that said 'World's Best Shark' on it, "What I'm trying to say is that we should simply fuck, right here, right now, in this very kitchen, wouldn't you agree my dear Kaki?" An even larger grin formed on Kakuzu's face as he said what he wanted.

"Of course my sweet Kisame, but, I feel like there's something missing from what you said in order for us to begin, am I wrong?" He coos, wanting Kisame to beg for it, have to work for it, seeing such a masculine, dominate man turned into such a sweet, oh so very sweet, submissive for him turned him on so much, "So how about you try asking me again, but this time, do it properly for me." Kakuzu orders the shark, knowing he always was the one in control when it was just the two of them.

Kisame's cheeks turned a slight pink /purple?/, this always amused Kakuzu, it never got old, "Why do you always make me do this, Kaki?" He whines childishly, but proceeding onwards to get what both of them desire, looking at the older, stitched up male in front of him, he stares directly into his eyes, "Please, just please, fuck me with that magnificent, giant cock of yours, Kakuzu, I need it so bad, I feel empty without it, my insides feel like they have been abandoned from the lack of your dick, don't let me suffer like this, Kakuzu, I beg of you, bend me over the counter, the table, hell, even the chair, and fuck the living daylight out of me, please, my dear Kaki, don't allow me to be so deprived of you," Kisame's eyes burned with sexual hunger, boring into the male, before the miser knew it, Kisame's hand trailed downwards, meeting the highly desired dick of his, softly grabbing onto it like he was claiming the girthy length as his own, not wanting to lose it.

A gruff grunt was let out of the elder male's lips, feeling Kisame kiss down his body, unbuttoning his suit and throwing it on the ground, pulling Kakuzu closer to him as his tongue grazed across the tan, stitched up skin of his lover, his other hand was still grasping the large member that Kakuzu's body possessed, sadly, knowing he couldn't give him a blow job because of the sharp teeth his mouth was inhabited by, however, Kakuzu wouldn't admit it out loud, but he always thought Kisame gave the best hand jobs out of the two of his partners.

Sliding his tongue across one of Kakuzu's nipples, he began to tease it playfully, gently pinching the other with his free hand. His other hand was now preoccupied with unbuttoning Kakuzu's black business slacks, and as he unbuttoned and unzipped the pants that contained what he wanted, he slid both Kakuzu's underwear and the slacks that he hated so very much because it covered up the treasure within, that glorious, eleven inch, very thick, cock of his. Once he felt the skin of his lover's genitals, he gripped onto it rather roughly, making Kakuzu groan with pleasure, a few moments later, he began to move his hand in a repetitive up and down motion, stroking the luscious prized possession in a loving, but, slightly dominant way, yes, he was very submissive when it is just Kakuzu and him, but, while he is pleasuring Kakuzu, he still possesses a small amount of his dominance.

"Oh Kaki, look at how big you've gotten for me," Kisame coos in a husky voice, "but, I feel like mine have as well, my ass and my cocks are screaming for you Kaki, would you mind helping them out for me?" He looks at the male, his eyes becoming glazed over with lust, with so much want.

Feeling himself be pulled upwards, Kakuzu stared right into Kisame's small, shark-like eyes, his sadistic smirk once again returning, "Oh, of course my darling, seeing as you've already turned me on this much, and," he brings his hand down to Kisame's own crotch, feeling up his members, "I see these have been turned on greatly as well, am I wrong?" He leans his face inwards, not breaking eye contact with the shark, their noses now touching as Kisame lets out a pleased sigh as the tanned male touched his members, "You're such a dirty slut, Kisame, and I love it so much." He growls seductively in Kisame's ear.

Feeling his pants and underwear simply ripped off of his body, he gasped as his two, large, thick members sprang forth, each were about as thick as Kakuzu's but, only an inch or so shorter, but it doesn't matter, seeing as he has two. Shutting his eyes, he feels Kakuzu's hand wrap around both of his members at once, causing a loud, guttural groan to emerge from the shark's throat, "D-dammit Kaki, stop fucking teasing me!" He roared loudly, squirming as Kakuzu proceeded to mess around with the two, pale blue cocks he was holding onto tightly.

"Oh, but why should I? I don't see a reason to, plus, your reactions are so appealing, Kisame." Kakuzu purred deviously, his eyes half-lidded with his lips curled into a cat-like smile.

"Kakuzu! Just fuck me already! You've teased me enough, now grab the damn lube and shove yourself inside of my goddamn ass right this fucking minute!" Kisame growled in a deathly tone that would scare almost anyone, but didn't even phase Kakuzu.

Chuckling, Kakuzu leaned over to open one of the drawers next to the two of them, pulling out one of the many bottles of lube they keep in each room. "Alright, then, my dear shark, you best be ready, for I am not going to prepare you for it now, since you were begging in such a rude way," he says in a dark tone as he placed some of the lube in his hand, then brought it down to slather it on his giant member, which after he did so, he drug Kisame over to their dining room table, placing some lube on his entrance, "Now, I want you to say my name, not my actual name, Kisame, you know what one I am talking about, and I want you to say it loud, as loud as you can, loud enough for the heavens to hear!" Kakuzu commanded the shark, with a simple response of a nod.

Before he was ready, Kakuzu slammed himself roughly inside of the shark, which caused the shark's eyes to widen as much as they could, obeying Kakuzu as he was to scream for him, "Master!" He yelled loudly, allowing himself to adjust to the large man inside of him, but, Kakuzu didn't wait on this, as he said, he was not going to prepare him, this also meant not allowing him to adjust to the massive insertion.

Already thrusting like a wild beast, Kakuzu released loud, husky grunts and growls as he gripped Kisame's posterior, digging his nails into the soft flesh, knowing it would leave marks, seeing as he now had blood under his nails from doing so. His thrusts became more sparratic as he continued on, leaning over to whisper in Kisame's ear dirty, oh so dirty, words and names to him.

Kisame's eyes started to water as he felt quite a bit of pain from Kakuzu's harsh approach, knowing the man was a sadist, though, he was as well, but he was nowhere near a masochist, he knew that Kakuzu was enjoying seeing the pain he was causing the shark, as he felt the man's cock throb within his body, as well as a hand wrapping around his own two, making him gasp loudly, "M-master!" He groaned in pleasure at the simple, yet rough, touch, he was reaching his limits, about to explode from pleasure, "Master! I-I'm going t-to-"

"Cum with me, you dirty whore!" Kakuzu demanded as he stopped thrusting, holding himself in Kisame's body, allowing himself to spill his seed inside, while at the same time, Kisame's dicks erupted with plenty of cum, he always seemed to have quite the supply of cum for some strange reason, this always left a mess on the ground for them to clean up, as in, a giant puddle of a white, goopy mess.

His legs couldn't support him anymore, Kisame collapsed into his own fluids, panting quietly as he shut his eyes from exhaustion, his ass still up in the air because of Kakuzu. As the ragdoll removed himself from the shark's ass, he noticed the damage he had caused, blood was very prevalent as it surrounded Kakuzu's member, as well as dripping out of the poor shark's posterior, now knowing not only had he collapsed from exhaustion, but also from an excessive amount of pain. He didn't notice how excruciating the pain was to the male, all because the shark wished to please him greatly, that shark really was something, if he could endure such agony to please his lover, Kakuzu now realized how truly lucky he was to have obtained this amazing shark.

Kneeling down to the passed out, absolutely wrecked and filthy male, but the use of filthy was not in an excessive amount of dirt, but as in an extreme amount of cum and blood, a pang of regret shot through Kakuzu, his eyes softening, the sadistic and domineering nature was temporarily replaced with a warm and loving personality as he picked the shark up as if he were weightless, carrying the poor naked male into the bathroom, running a warm bath for them, well, mainly Kisame, but seeing as the man was out cold, Kakuzu had to join so he could wash him thoroughly.

Not much longer, after cleaning the shark-like man and allowing him to soak in the warm water for a while, he picked the, still knocked out, shark, placing him on all of the lovers' shared bed, assisting him in changing his clothes, but, seeing as how his butchered ass would hurt like a bitch right now, he couldn't put any undergarments on him, so he placed a very long shirt on Kisame.

It was quite peaceful, well, until the silver haired idiot barged through the door, "What the fuck!? Why is there so much cum and blood on the grou-... Oh..." He began to yell, until he saw the sleeping shark on the bed, his head resting upon Kakuzu's lap, "You fucked him hard, didn't prepare the poor guy, let him endure an immense amount of goddamn pain without knowing it, let him cum his soul out of those amazing two dicks, then pulled out, saw blood covering that giant ass cock of yours, noticed he passed out cold, and then fucking carried him into the damn bath and cleaned him up while in the fucking bathtub, which fucking led to this scene right here in front of me? Dammit, you two! I feel left out! You know how much I love you two's dicks in me all at the same fucking time! Why didn't you fucking wait for me!?" He shouts, stomping his foot childishly, "Stupid fucking old man..." He growled under his breath.

Suddenly, Kakuzu's tendrils wrapped around the immortal's throat, pulling him in front of Kakuzu, following up by their two noses and foreheads touching, but Kakuzu's expression was of pure malice, "Care to say that again, you little bitch?" He commanded through clenched teeth.

Hidan squeaked in slight fear, "N-no Daddy..." He whimpered, being his submissive self when around his two doms, "I-I'm sorry, Daddy..." He whispers, looking away.

Pleased with the response, Kakuzu released the silver haired male, "Go check on the soup." He glares at the sissy boy that later on, once Kisame regains his energy, they are going to fuck silly until he will not be able to walk for a few days, last time it happened, the poor guy couldn't walk correctly for two weeks, which earned him some weird stares at work, but then again, living in Bangin' Fuck Town, nobody judged him.

The silver haired albino male was struggling the next morning trying to make pancakes, and when I say struggling, I mean STRUGGLING. He has already set three batches aflame, the poor pancakes looking like coal, he realized how hopeless this was for him to try and cook on his own as he failed so many times, each failure he cursed more and more, until his entire sentence was nothing but profanities.

Hearing Hidan's yelling, Kisame and Kakuzu both groaned as they say up in their bed. Kakuzu simply glared at the door, seeing as he was NOT a morning person at all, when he is woken up early, he is the grouchiest being to walk the Earth, which is not good. Kisame yelped loudly as he sat up, still feeling the pain from the day before, and boy did it hurt, worse than a woman's period cramps, and that's quite bad.

"I'm going to check on the idiot and see what he's yelling about this time, you can come if you wish, or even can," he said the last part with a bit of regret showing in his shocking green eyes, "actually, screw it," Kakuzu picked up the larger male, causing him to cringe in the sharp pain in his lower half, but effortlessly carried by the stitched up man that Hidan and him loved so very much.

It didn't take very long to reach the kitchen, their gaze turning towards the pissed off Jashinist, a stack, now of twenty, pancakes that were burnt to a crisp. Placing Kisame down on a chair, he walked towards the immortal, growling deeply as he pulled him back by the back of the neck, "What the fuck are you doing you idiot? You're wasting all of our pancake mix, and you know how much it costs!" He hisses loudly, but quietly enough for only Hidan to hear, but as he does so, the immortal turns his head around extremely slow, looking at him in fear as he saw the grave expression of pure anger that laid upon the male's face.

"I-I'm sorry, K-Kaki..." He stutters slightly, whimpering as he was feeling helpless whenever his two partners are present at the same time, his soft, vulnerable side releasing itself from the deep pits of his, seemingly, heartless body.

A calm voice was heard from behind the two, "Oi, Kaki, release the poor man, it's the morning, and we know he can't cook worth a shit, so give him a break, at least he was trying his best, and that's all that matters, no?"

A quiet little whimper was hear from the smallest male in the room, slowly backing up until he couldn't do so anymore as he bumped into the counter, hissing as he did so, because counters hurt like a bitch when you hit them.

The eldest male turned his head around to face the shark that was still in pain, but masking his face with a small smile to put on the facade that he was okay, "For wasting all this food though, I feel our little Hidy should be punished, don't you think so, Kisame?" His lips curled into a Cheshire Cat-like smile, full of sadistic intentions.

Kisame gave a smirk that looked almost identical to Kakuzu's, "I think that may just be the best course of action, after all, he has to learn from his mistakes," Kisame's whole attitude changed from what he said about cutting Hidan some slack after he saw the devilish gaze that Kakuzu's eyes possessed. Standing up, with a bit of trouble due to last night, he steadied himself, the pain subsiding as he began to stalk over to the two men, walking around the albino just like a shark when it has its eye on its prey.

Hidan looked at the two of his lovers with a slight look of fear in his eyes, but it was moreover tainted with the feeling of lust, his masochistic side begging internally for them to torture him, to fuck him silly, their three dicks inside him all at once, oh what a whore he was, but he was Kakuzu and Kisame's whore, and he loved it.

Stopping next to Kakuzu, Kisame looked at Hidan, his sadistic self about to shine in the spotlight, "Kakuzu, let me take the back this time, I want to get a better angle to do-" he cut himself off as he crunched on Hidan's soft skin, his teeth instantly digging into the flesh like many knives stabbing into him at once, drawing a large amount of blood which began to trickle down the albino's pale skin, the ruby red liquid contrasting very well, a moan escaping the smaller man's lips as he shut his eyes, pleasure shooting through Hidan, he loved feeling the shark's razor-like teeth bury themselves into his neck every time, the pain was blissful for him, continuing is sentence he cut himself off from, he paused to say, "-this." He released his mouth's grip on the male, licking his lips to savor the metallic tasting liquid from the man's body, covering his lips and parts of his chin as a large smirk with a glint of dominance formed as he looked towards the two male's little submissive.

A deep chuckle reverberated through Kakuzu's chest, "Oh yes, of course you can, Kisa, why wouldn't you be able to? After all, it does give you the best angle that suits your genitalia," Looking down at Hidan, he roughly pulls his head up to face him, "Isn't that right, you dirty whore?" His voice was dark, seeping with sexual desire, the two baras standing both in front and behind the Jashinist, whom only nodded his head in response to Kakuzu's question.

"I can't hear you, my dirty little whore, now, tell me who you want and how bad you want it." Kakuzu demands as Kisame snakes his large hand around to slowly pull down both of the men's pants and underwear, allowing himself to wrap his hand around both of their dicks, rubbing them against each other as Kakuzu began to move his hips, grinding against their sweet submissive. While this was occurring, Kisame decided to take this time as an opportunity to roughly bite Hidan, acting like a wild animal eating its meal, it must be some form of animalistic instinct, it always seemed to fill him once he was engulfed by lust, and Hidan's loud moans were not helping this, matter of fact, they were only increasing the instinct Kisame possessed, but, Hidan loved it, he loved the feeling of his flesh being ripped off of him, the mass blood loss, seeing his own body fluids stain his lovers.

Kisame leaned up slightly to place his lips next to the immortal's ear, whispering in a husky voice, "Hidan, you best answer the question, we will increase your punishment if you don't do so. But, then again, you would like that, wouldn't you, you filthy boy." As he finished his command, he grazed his tongue against the outer rim of Hidan's ear, biting down on the cartilage, the large hole now able to fit numerous earrings into it.

His breath was already becoming ragged from the dirty talk from the men, but mainly from Kisame's vicious bites, his eyes shut in pleasure, his voice soft when he began to speak, "I want you two, Daddies... I want you two... To fuck me in the ass... At the same time... I want to feel my bara daddy's giant cocks inside me, to fill me up until I can't handle it anymore... But even when I can't handle it, I want my daddies to keep fucking me until they can no longer cum or until I pass out completely..." The silver haired male manages to breathe out his request, his desires clouding his mind, blocking out any form of common sense, all he could think about is the two men infiltrating his innards, he wanted nothing more but that, and that he wanted the shark's sharp teeth to rip through him more until he was a bleeding mess.

Both males looked at each other, the smirks on their faces identical to one another, knowing what they were going to do to this poor, poor albino, but, they know they will feel no form of regret, seeing as how Hidan loves the pain they can induce to him.

The pale blue man was the first to speak, his voice in a low, baritone-like pitch, "Oh, I feel like we should first prepare his little ass, don't you think Kaki? So we don't all harm ourselves too bad?" He suggests, earning a nod from the eldest man.

"Of course, Kisame, that is always needed for what we always do to him," he purrs, pushing Hidan down onto his hands and knees, allowing him to stare right at Kakuzu's bulky, long cock. Leaning forward, he gripped the back of the shark man's head, pulling him towards the soft lips he possessed, soon he felt Kisame's tongue move over his bottom lip, playfully denying access to his mouth, he chuckles, all until his eyes widen, a quick gasp coming from him as he feels a wet sensation form upon the head of his dick, giving Kisame the perfect opportunity to quickly invade Kakuzu's mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance, which Kakuzu obviously won, but neither of the two men wished for Kakuzu's tongue to be ripped to shreds by Kisame's shark teeth, thus, he let Kisame's tongue wander throughout his mouth, exploring every stitch (no pun intended) of the wet cavern.

Noticing the two men were leaving Hidan out of the passionate make out session above him, he growled, but seeing as he had Kakuzu's dick in his mouth, it sent vibrations through it, this action pleased him greatly, breaking the kiss between him and Kisame, giving a sly motion for him to go and fetch the lube they needed, nodding his head, Kisame reached behind him, opening up one of the drawers that held their stashes of lubricant, he quietly opened the bottle, placing a good bit into the palm of his hand as Kakuzu was grabbing Hidan's hair, pulling the immortal upwards to face him, a scowl painted his perfect features, "What was that, you little shit? Did you growl at me while you were down there? You know how rude it is to growl at the people who are going to pleasure you greatly, no? Now, what do you say for that rude action of yours, Hidan?" He hisses at the smaller male that had his head tilted upwards in order to see the cruel orbs that bore through his very soul.

Hidan gulped quietly, looking away from Kakuzu, that wasn't a good choice, seeing as when he did so, his chin was immediately brought into a tight grip by an intimidating Kakuzu, causing Hidan to whimper, "Look at me when you are going to speak to me." Kakuzu growled in a deathly tone, one that screamed out 'Do not fuck around with me or you will find yourself dismembered in seconds.'

Hidan's light, lavender eyes widened with anxiety, opening and closing his mouth, no words would come out, so he ended up looking like a fish out of water for quite some time. When he was finally able to release some words, he whispered, "I-I'm sorry for growling at you, while you were allowing me to suck that holy cock of yours, Daddy Kaki..."

Hearing this made Kakuzu smile, "Good boy," he praised, placing a gentle kiss upon Hidan's lips as he quickly acted by allowing his wet tongue to whisk across the albino's bottom lip. However, Hidan refused grant access to his mouth, with this poor choice, Kisame gave a sadistic smirk, seeing Kakuzu's eyes open simply telling him, 'do it now.'

Right after the indirect permission was granted, Kisame immediately shoved three of his large fingers into Hidan, making his eyes snap open as wide as they could at the sudden intrusion, a loud moan leaving from his vocal chords, causing him to break the kiss that he and Kakuzu were sharing. Kisame was practically in sync with what Kakuzu wished to do to Hidan, somehow knowing the next course of action, placing his free hand on Hidan's back, he made him, once again, get on all fours, facing Kakuzu's cock that he desire so much, and with the fact that he was now in a doggy-like position, Kisame had great access to the hole he needed to extend in order for the two men to insert themselves flawlessly.

Kisame kneeled down, allowing his hand to be able to move easier and more precise, looking over as he heard a moan, as well as a devious chuckle, next to him, he saw Kakuzu force his entire dick quickly into Hidan's mouth, all Kisame could think was, 'Thank goodness that guy has no gag reflex.'

Tears were forming in the corners of Hidan's eyes as he had his mouth full of his lover's genitalia, and he will admit, he loves it when Kisame and Kakuzu are like this to him, even if it is degrading, he loves it for some reason, he loves being talked down to by Kakuzu and his skin and body being ripped apart by Kisame. It was such a major turn-on for him, and speaking of turn-on, Hidan's dick has become fully erect, though not as large, nor as thick as his lover's cocks, it was far larger than the average size, it was at least eight inches long, noticing this, Kisame crept his hand over to Hidan's ignored member, to show it the much needed attention.

Up and down, he moved his hand in a gentle grip, but, quickly, the pace picked up, the shark's grip tightening, just like the albino liked it, almost suffocating his dick, excessive amounts of moans were being thrown about as he did so, still sucking on Kakuzu's girth, the vibrations from Hidan's moans pleasing him even more.

Kisame noticed the two of them were on the brink of climaxing, so he decided to begin opening and closing his three fingers first in a horizontal and then a vertical direction, repeating this action numerous times before he added a fourth finger inside of the male, causing him to shake slightly, his body being so aroused he began to suck on Kakuzu both faster and harder than normal, feeling Kisame's fingers roughly stretching his asshole and gripping the immortal's dick tightly still, moving faster than before. He felt Kakuzu begin to throb inside of his mouth, signaling in his mind he should finish him off, making him cum harder than ever by deepthroating him quickly, his tongue dancing around the sensitive parts, rapidly increasing his speed until he felt Kakuzu grab the back of his head, a loud groan coming from him, releasing a large amount of his seed into the immortal's mouth, and as that happened, Kisame managed to stretch Hidan enough to fit a fifth finger inside, close to being able to fist the man with his large hand, feeling this fifth insertion, he looked up at Kakuzu, his face looking highly perverse, lust engulfing him as he felt some of Kakuzu's cum start to pour out of his mouth, begging to have more without saying a word.

Feeling his own member begin to twitch in ecstasy, he arched his back, a wave of pleasure washing over him, "Kaki~ Kisa~!" He moaned loudly as he came hard, his cum shooting on his chest and the floor. Panting, trying to catch his breath, his eyes widened as he felt Kisame manage to get his entire hand inside of him, his expression saying, 'He's ready.'

Hidan was quite nervous for this, even though they have done this plenty of times, he was always anxious about it for some reason, before Kakuzu left from the front of him, he shut Hidan's mouth, saying one word, "Swallow."

Obeying, he gulped, taking in all the cum he had in his mouth, receiving a wicked grin from his partner. He then looked behind him, noticing that Kisame was the only one still with his pants on, however, the gigantic bulge was visible through the fabric that covered up what was under it. He couldn't wait anymore, Kakuzu and Kisame both knew this, it was like a sixth sense to them, to know when it's time to screw Hidan.

A dark, sadistic chuckle came from Kisame, standing up, he undoes his pants, tugging them down with his boxers, his two giant members springing lose from their former home. Hidan felt himself being lifted up by Kakuzu, placing Hidan on top of him, Kisame positioning himself behind the submissive Jashinist.

"Are you ready for this you filthy whore?" Kakuzu asks, not caring what his answer was, he was ready to enter his lover, and he wanted to enter NOW.

"Y-yes, Daddy Kaki~" He stutters slightly, feeling the two men align themselves at his entrance, this was going to be a tight fit, like normal. Kakuzu was the first to enter, his cock taking up majority of the space, but, Kisame managed to thrust his two members in both violently and carefully at the same time, Hidan has never felt anything as amazing as having three dicks inside his ass at once, every time it just gets better and better, he already felt himself getting harder, hell, he was already twitching, wanting to cum immediately as the two meant entered him.

Kakuzu didn't care if Hidan wasn't ready for him to move yet, he began to do so anyways, he kept a steady pace as Kisame followed, going back as Kisame went in and going forwards as Kisame went back, making it far more pleasurable for both of them, seeing as this rubbed Kakuzu and Kisame's dicks together.

Hidan's moans were echoing through the room, becoming outrageously loud as he was filled with nothing but the feeling of lust and desire, feeling so worked up over all of this, he didn't even give a warning before he came on his own chest, seeing as how Kakuzu somehow knew he would do so, holding Hidan's member upwards to face the man's own chest instead of Kakuzu's tanned, stitched one.

Hidan made a mess over himself, his erection never seeming to falter as the two dominant males were going full throttle inside of him, slamming themselves inside, hitting his prostate with every thrust, because of this, he had cum so much, he began to shake with exhaustion, before he knew it, he heard the most magical words escape his lover's mouths, they were simple but they pleased Hidan greatly, those words were, "I'm cuming!" Which they both, Kakuzu and Kisame, roared at the same time, overflowing the submissive man with their own fluids.

Riding down from their high point of orgasm, they sighed, slipping themselves out of the albino male who simply flopped over to the side, weakly looking down to see the cum leaking out of him, like usual, he was breathing hard as his eyes were still glazed over, his body and mind full of nothing but ecstasy and the feeling of love. In a silent whisper, he murmured, "I love my Bara Daddies~" Before he passed out cold from exhaustion.

The two other males looked at their sweet, slightly idiotic, submissive, Kakuzu decided to pick the still leaking man off the ground, bringing him to the bath to clean him up as Kisame follows, giving a loud sigh of pleasure, "That... That was amazing..." He manages to breathe out silently as he leaned on Kakuzu's shoulder, closing his eyes and falling asleep on Kakuzu's shoulder.

Kakuzu smiled as he looked at these two precious men who stole all of his hearts, he regrets nothing as he gives them every bit of his love.


End file.
